A Green Wing Fanfic: Lots of 'shipping!
by azuresoul
Summary: Basically a sort of twisted version of what I want to happen at the moment... PLEASE R&R! or I will continue to write awful stuff, unless you tell me how to improve! This is the product of my inability to sleep!
1. The Night Before, Entrances and News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters etc.

Caroline sat next to Mac on the sofa, smiling to herself.

"What?" asked Mac, grinning.

"No..Nothing…" Caroline couldn't stop herself smiling, and Mac breathed a laugh, knowing he was feeling the same way.

Suddenly: "What if it all goes wrong again? What if something else should happen, like that light on the ceiling falls down and hits you on the head, and you fall into a coma, and you forget all this, and we have to start again, and…and…"

Caroline was suddenly silenced by Mac kissing her ever so softly on the lips. Caroline immediately reciprocated, and after a while, Mac pulled back, and gazed deeply into Caroline's eyes.

"It won't go wrong if we don't give it time to…" Mac leant in again, and this time he leaned over her, laying her down on the sofa. His kiss deepened, and they immediately began pulling each others' clothes off, as fast as they could. Caroline couldn't stop smiling (and giggling girlishly in her head) as Mac snaked an arm around her back, pulling her closer into him.

* * *

Guy sat at Caroline's house, on the sofa, a cigar in his mouth. He was gazing off into the distance, staring at a picture of Caroline without realising it. He came to his senses, and quickly took a puff of his cigar and left it to go out in the ashtray. He picked the cushion off his lap and laid it gently on the sofa, looking at it wistfully before turning the light off, and heading up to bed. Caroline clearly wasn't coming home this evening. He left her supper to go cold on the table.

* * *

Sue drove into the hospital car park, on an airway cart. She had tied white streamers everywhere possible on it, and had hung a sign on the back saying "Just got pregnant", with a picture of Mac on one side, and herself on the other. She was grinning manically, and stopped the cart right in front of the entrance. She muttered incoherently through a grin at everyone who walked past, pointing at the sign on the back of the cart.

* * *

Boyce saw Statham walking towards him, so he quickly sat down in a chair, in the "waiting room" (which was in fact, just a few chairs in the corridor). Statham looked at him as he walked past, but then held his head in the air and walked past him. Boyce let out a sob as he passed, and Statham turned around.

"Boyce? What appears to be the matter now?"

"It's nothing, you wouldn't want to know."

"No, no, no, come on now – if it is bothering you this much, then it is detracting from your busy work schedule, and that is not a good thing, Boyce, now is it? Eh?"

"I can't say, darling. You'll disown me," whimpered Boyce.

"I wouldn't… what? Eh? Why would I… What is it? Are you diseased?"

"No… Ummm…" Boyce looked upwards and away from Statham, tears forming in his eyes. Statham sat down next to him, looking concerned. Boyce looked towards him and smiled. He took Statham's hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Alan… darling… I'm… I'm pregnant."

Statham tore his hand away from Boyce. He stood up, looking angry, and muttered incoherently, shaking his head at Boyce, and pointing his finger.

"You… you…" He turned around and swept away.


	2. The Staff Room

Caroline was walking down the hospital corridor, towards the staff room. Guy spotted her and walked out in front of her (though still in the distance). He had no idea what to say to her – but he had to say something. Caroline was joined by Mac, and they smiled at each other as they held hands, and continued walking. Guy spun around and headed down the nearest corridor, his head bent.

When they reached the staff room, Mac walked Caroline over to a chair, and sat her down. She looked over at him as he busied himself making coffee.

"You want any?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, that would be nice… can I have it with…"

"Milk, no sugar," he interrupted her, "yeah, sure." Caroline smiled at him, and then turned away, fiddling with her nails.

Suddenly Guy crept up on her, and sat in the chair next to her.

"Caroline…" Caroline looked up, and put both hands out, as if about to take a cup of coffee. Guy promptly took both her hands in his, and held them close to his chest. Caroline dragged them away, but Guy held on, so that he ended up right near her face. Guy leant in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Where were you last night?" He said, resuming his position on the chair.

"None of your business!"

"I'm guessing you were at the ginger poof's house last night then…" He said, with a glimmer of hope.

"Maybe… but like I said, it is none of your business… it's between me and Mac…" She looked worried as she realised what she had actually said, and Guy looked down at the floor. He was losing any chance of ever being with Caroline. She saw his face, and rested a hand on his arm.

"Guy, are you alright?"

He simply stood up, and walked out of the door, without looking back. Caroline followed him with her eyes as he left. She began to get some understanding of what was wrong, when Mac arrived, sitting down with her cup of coffee, and holding it out in front of her, waiting for her to take it. He coughed ever so slightly, and all traces of concern for Guy disappeared as she looked at Mac.


	3. Dwarves and Lions

Joanna was sitting in her office, blowing over a cup of strong coffee to try and cool it.

Outside in the office, Kim, Rachel and Harriet had taken their shoes off. They were kneeling down, and putting their shoes over their knees, so it looked as if that was where their legs ended. They were trying to walk around in them, but kept falling over. Karen looked at them disapprovingly, and gave a huff, looking away.

Joanna walked out of her office, and saw the three of them. She began screaming hysterically, rooted on the spot, and then ran out of the office. Kim, Rachel and Harriet looked at each other, concerned. They shook their shoulders, and carried on.

* * *

Guy sat in the locker room. He could overhear everything that Mac was saying to Caroline, and it broke his heart, because he knew that everything that Mac was saying to Caroline was a lie. He held a note from Sue in his hand, occasionally staring at it in disbelief. He didn't know whether to tell Caroline or not. He felt so responsible for her welfare, and didn't want her to get hurt. If he told her, she would be really upset, but she might think that he was trying to make her go off Mac, or deliberately trying to make things go wrong for her, and hate her. If he didn't tell her, then she might walk off into the sunset with that lying ginger bstard, and then she might get hurt by him later, when she found out, if she ever did, and then if she found out that he, Guy, knew, then she would still hate him, but, he supposed, even more, as he had kept it from her.

Guy ran his hands through his hair, unsure of what to do. He stared at the floor. He didn't see Caroline walk up next to him, and pick the note from his hands. He turned around to face her, and tried to grab it from her. She was well practiced at reading test results however, and so she had absorbed the necessary information before Guy could take it back from her. She thrusted it into Guy's hands and sat down next to him, very quietly. She had gone completely white. Mac _was _the father of Sue's child.

Mac walked into the silent room, looking from Guy to Caroline. He rested a hand on her shoulder, as if to steer her away from Guy. She stood up immediately, looked at him bitingly in the face, and walked out of the room, throwing his hand off her shoulder.

"What did you say to her?" Mac snapped at Guy.

* * *

Sue sat in her office, a smug look on her face, knitting a tiny cardigan. Mac stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him. He sat down in the chair opposite her. She carried on knitting, and started humming a lullaby. He stood up, and knocked the knitting out of her hands. Sue let out a shocked gasp, and looked at the knitting where it had fallen on the floor, and then back to Mac.

"Why, Doctor Macartney…"

"What…Why…How did you…Just…"Mac stuttered, and then paused for a moment, "Can you please explain this." Mac pulled out the paternity test results and held them up to Sue's face.

"How did you… how did you get hold of them?"

"You gave them to Guy. Explain."

"It's simple enough, Doctor Macartney. I'm pregnant, and you, my lovely, are the Mufasa of my Simba."

"I can't be… I would never…"

"Excuse me, Doctor Macartney, wait there just a minute. How rude. Would you like the test again?"

"Yes, actually I would. How on earth did you get a sample of my DNA for the test in the first place, anyway?" Sue relaxed back in her chair, and tapped her nose. Mac stood up, grabbed Sue's arm, and walked her down to the labs.

* * *

Caroline was still sitting next to Guy in silence. He was wondering whether he should break the silence, or if she might hit him. Well, it certainly resolved the dilemma of what to do with Sue's note. He looked over at her, and saw a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked at the floor again, and felt his heart break with her. 


	4. The Fight Scene!

Mac walked up and down the corridor, waiting for the call on his pager, meaning that the test results had come. He had told the lab that the results were for a patient, and they needed them urgently, as he needed to know for treatment purposes.

Guy walked down the corridor, on his way to the canteen. He saw Mac, and tried to tiptoe backwards. Mac caught sight of him, and began to stride towards him. Guy turned around and began to run slightly back where he came from. He ran out into the garden; he knew Mac was faster than him, and he didn't want a showdown in the middle of the hospital. He was in the middle of the garden when his legs gave way. Mac had rugby-tackled him to the floor, and was currently tugging, pulling and pushing at every part of Guy he could find. Guy tried to shove him off, and Mac raised his fist backwards. Guy went to cover his face.

"Mac, stop! Stop it! Let's just talk. Please. Stop."

Mac rolled off Guy, breathing heavily. He sat next to him, and glared at him. Guy sat up, brushing himself off.

"What the fuck did you do that for? Why do you always have to ruin things? You always want what you can't have, so you try and fucking take it all away from me. WHY?"

"Mac, Mac, I haven't done anything. I never wanted all of this."

"Then why did you do it? How long did it take you to get the results printed? Well, I've spoiled your plan. I'm having a re-test. Then this whole…mishap… can be resolved, and I can get on with my life again. Meanwhile, can you stay away from me and Caroline, please."

"I didn't do anything wrong. Sue sent me the note. I wasn't going to show Caroline, because…"

"Because what?"

"No… I'm not going to mess things up. I just want her to be happy."

"Oh you do, do you? I think you need your head testing, Secretan, because all you are coming out with is a pile of shit!"  
"I'm not! I'm not the one who has put Caroline through everything under the sun, just to shack up with some mad Scot, and fuck everything up again."

Guy found Mac's fist in the side of his face, and pretty soon, Mac was on top of him again. Guy rolled him over, trying to pin him down. He didn't want to fight. Mac held on to Guy's collar and glared at him in the face.

"Get the fuck off me!" shouted Mac.

"No! Not until you understand!"  
"Understand what? There is nothing to understand! All I know is that you are a bastard, and you are trying to ruin everything! Did you think that if I was the father of Sue's child that I might go and be with her? Leave you to make a move on Caroline?"

"I'm not trying to ruin this! I only want what is best!"

"For who? Yourself?"

"No!"

"Then who? Who else could possibly interest Guy but himself? You're so absorbed in yourself, you don't care what chaos you leave behind you, just as long as you have had a good time…" Mac was silenced by Guy grabbing his collar, and raising his fist backwards.

"You have no idea. I only want what is best for Caroline. You have no idea of what you have put me through. You have been so blinkered by wanting to have your own way with her that you forget you only got her because you got there first. You knew I liked her."

"Liked? LIKED? That's not the same as being in love! Me and Caroline had a real chance of being together, of being in love, and you had to go and spoil it!" shouted Mac.

"ALRIGHT! You want to hear me say it! I love Caroline. That's right… I… LOVE… CAROLINE. You happy now, you tosspot?"

They both turned to face Caroline, standing there silently looking at the pair of them. She turned and walked back into the hospital, dropping the paternity test as she broke into a lopsided run.


	5. Nesting x2

Martin sidled into Sue's office, and sat down quietly, slightly scared about what she might do.

"Weeeeell what can I do for you today, pixie-boy?" She let out an exaggerated yawn, and shoved her tummy forwards, so that Martin could clearly see her very-pregnant stomach. Martin looked up and opened his mouth as wide as it would go, in shock. She couldn't have that long until the baby was due.

"You want a dentist's appointment? You don't need to ask me for that? Or you want a pull? Eurgh, no thank you Martin, I'm saving myself for one man only…"

"Umm.. no… I wanted to re-take my exams… I think I'm ready now…"

Sue leaned forwards and began to kiss Martin, nearly eating his face off. She sat down, looking sheepish, but smiling insanely at him.

"Oh, sorry Martin, I don't know what overcame me… must be the nesting instincts…" Sue pulled out her pregnancy book, and flicked the pages. She was soon absorbed in it again. After an hour or two, she looked over the edge of the page to see Martin still sat there, in shock.

"Go."

Martin stood up, and sidled out again.

* * *

Guy opened the front door of Caroline's house, and leant against the doorway as he saw Caroline. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her shaking shoulders, and he could i definitely /i hear the noise; he could tell how much pain she was in.

He sat down next to her with trepidation, and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her in any way possible. He was furious at Mac for making her like this. Caroline looked up at him, and then looked down in disgust. She then moved her head ever so slightly upwards, and then turned to face Guy again. She looked at him deep in the eyes, as if trying to fathom him out. He looked into her eyes, and thanked the lord he was sitting down, or else he would have fallen over. Caroline slowly leaned into him, pulling him closer to her by his collar, and kissing him softly.

She then pulled away, looking at Guy's face, to see whether what she had done was completely wrong. His eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly. Caroline couldn't tell what she felt – her emotions were so mixed, but she got the feeling that what she was about to do was generally good. She pulled his collar close to her, and paused. Guy leaned in the last centimetre and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let his hands wander all over her face, through her hair, and around her back, pulling her closer into him. He lay her down on the floor, and lay above her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and around his back, pulling him closer into her. She rested both hands on his cheeks as he pulled away. He lay down next to her, cuddling her and stroking her hair as she fell asleep. He didn't want to take advantage of her if that wasn't how she felt. He had done that once before, and, special as he had found it, he knew that it hadn't been right. Caroline just needed comforting right now.


	6. Turds in Theatre

Mac sat at home, listening to Pink Floyd. He had a glass of wine between his hands, absentmindedly staring at the stereo. A soft knock came at his door. He leapt up and went to answer it, and almost closed the door in her face when he saw that it was Sue.

"How did you find my house?"

"It's on your records. May I come in?"

"I'm… busy."

"No you're not… I can't see anyone."

"Fine, come in. But make it quick."

"Ooh, Doctor Macartney, I can be i very /i fast, if that's how you like it." Mac silenced her with his hand, and pointed her through to the sitting room. She sat down on the sofa slightly awkwardly, due to the fact she was pregnant, and tried to cross her legs and look graceful, to no avail. Mac was about to offer her a glass of wine, out of politeness, but then saw the bump, and swiftly remembered she couldn't.

"Would you like to explain what is going on?"

"I told you earlier Doctor Macartney, but you wouldn't listen. This," she pointed at her stomach, "is yours."

"It can't be… I've never… we've never…"

"Oh but we have… you just conveniently happened to forget after that donkey bstard threw you off a cliff!"

"I just know that I wouldn't! It's not possible!"

"Excuse me, Doctor Macartney, but I think you will find its perfectly possible. Have you looked at the paternity test?"

"Yes… and?"

"And, have you checked it closely?"

"Yes. It says I'm the father."

"No, have you checked it i closely /i . It says that it was conceived in March. That's i before /i the accident. It says it," she picked up his hand softly, and guided it over the sheet, "just there."

Mac stood up in disbelief, Sue still clinging on to his hand.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning, and looked over her shoulder to see Guy, still asleep. Oddly, this didn't feel wrong. However, she shook him off and sat up. Her back was sore from sleeping on the floor. She suddenly felt cold as she no longer had Guy's arms around her. She sat there for a moment, thinking, and then proceeded to get breakfast. Guy had woken up and was sitting, watching her.

"Let me do that. You go get ready for work." Guy took the cereal packet from her hand, and continued pouring it for her. Caroline gave a slight smile. She was still wondering. Why hadn't Guy taken advantage of her? She knew this was a stupid question. But he hadn't even tried, even though he knew she was vulnerable.

* * *

Mac waited patiently in the theatre, waiting for Guy and Caroline to arrive. It hurt him slightly to see them arrive at the same time (he wondered why – he didn't want Guy near Caroline), but he supposed this was because Caroline drove him into work each day, so they had to come in together. He didn't know how to explain to Caroline about Sue. There must have been some mistake.

* * *

Guy tried to lighten up the mood. He hated how much things had changed recently, and all he wanted was for things to be the way they were, and for him to stop feeling the way he did. It overcomplicated things.

"Regional accent, or movie?"

"Not now, Guy," said Caroline.

"Accent," uttered Mac in a monotone, "you choose, Caroline."

"Umm… I don't know. We've done them all."  
"How about Irish?" said Guy, hopefully. This was the only accent he could do.

"Fine," said Mac. "Top of the morning to you all," he said, in an Irish accent.

"Would you like a pint of Guinness?" added Guy.

"To be sure," said Caroline. She paused for a moment, hoping that Mac didn't think that she meant that she actually wanted to go out for a drink with Guy. "I was just saying that, you realise, just because… what I mean is I don't actually want to…"

"I'll go with you, Guy. How about a third of a pint?" Mac continued in his Irish accent.

"Oooh," said Guy, in his normal accent, "Do they sell turds at pubs? I need to top up my hair colour…"


	7. Leaving Work and Getting Ready

"Right!" said Mac quickly, "I think we're done here!"

* * *

Mac walked into Sue's office, and sat down in the chair. Sue had some sort of classical music playing, and she was on her hands and knees on a chair, by the end of her desk. Mac was too used to her weird antics to comment. At a high point in the music, Sue took a 'step' onto her desk with one of her hands, and followed with one hand, then both her knees. She crawled forwards on the desk, with a facial expression of reverence, mixed with fear and pride.

"Sue," said Mac plainly, waiting for her to finish.

"Oh, sorry my darling! I was just on Pride Rock – you know – start as you mean to go on – anyway… what can I do for you?"

"Forget it… I can't deal with this…" Mac walked out of Sue's office, the air behind him permeated with cries of "Mufaaaassssaaaaaa!" from the wailing Sue.

* * *

That evening was the Staff Summer Ball. Caroline had gone home as soon as she could, and had hence spent two hours getting ready. Guy had occasionally banged on the bathroom door, but had given up eventually. Caroline wanted to look stunning – she wasn't sure who for, but she thought that this was the perfect opportunity to find someone who wasn't either an apparent bastard, or father to every Tom, Dick and Mackensie.

Guy slipped on his suit and, checking himself in the mirror, said he would meet Caroline at the ball. He slipped out of the house and began the half-hour walk to the hospital.

* * *

Mac sat next to his suit, which was lain out on the sofa. He was unsure of whether he actually wanted to go. He needed to see Caroline, to explain, but he didn't want to be there when Sue would be. What had possessed him to sleep with her? He didn't want to spoil an evening that would probably be special to Caroline by having a showdown with a mad Scot (with someone like Sue, this was inevitable). Then again, if Mac didn't turn up, Guy might try and make a move on Caroline, and then he would lose her forever. Mac picked up the sleeve of the suit, and began to fiddle with the cuff.

Was he really being that selfish, wanting Caroline for himself? He couldn't help the way he felt about her… but he had seen Guy's face whenever he looked at Caroline. He had dismissed it before, but now he knew… He had never seen Guy like this – how he acted, what he said… Mac was totally lost – he had to draw the line somewhere about being selfish, and being in love.


	8. The Staff Summer Ball

Guy sat down in a corner, occasionally checking his watch, and tapping his feet on the floor. He didn't know whether Caroline was going to turn up. He hadn't seen Mac either… Did that mean that Mac had intercepted her, and she had gone off with him? Did she really want to be with Mac?

Just as this thought flitted across his mind, Caroline walked into the door frame, nervously. She was by herself. She looked around for anyone she knew, and walked over to Guy, who was still looking at his hands. He had clearly made an effort to look good, which she thought was really sweet. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately turned to face her.

He looked her up and down, from her shoes right up to her face. He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. She was gorgeous. Caroline shifted nervously, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"May I request a dance, Doctor Todd?" said Guy, once more his confident self, taking Caroline's hand as he stood up.

"Why thank you, that would be lovely Doctor Secretan," smiled Caroline as Guy proceeded to lead her onto the dance floor. They avoided the centre of the dance floor, where Sue was currently attempting to do a fast ceilidh dance, which was clearing that area of the dance floor, as she was also heavily pregnant. Guy took Caroline's arm, and began twirling her around and dancing with her. She was surprisingly more graceful dancing than she was walking.

About twenty seconds after they began to dance, the song ended. A slower song began. They both stood there separately, looking awkward. Caroline looked up at Guy, to see if he wanted to dance. He looked at her, slight hope in his eyes. She smiled, half whispering "Shall we?" as she moved towards him. Guy gently, slowly placed his arms around her waist as she moved closer to him. She moved closer and closer towards him, until she was enfolded completely in his arms. She moved her hands, touching his back, from his waist up to his shoulders, until she was hugging him into her. Guy breathed in slightly sharper than normal, and looked upwards. He smiled as Caroline placed her head softly on Guy's shoulder. They stood there, and then slowly began to move on the spot, each surrounded by the other.

Mac walked in the door, saw the pair of them, looked down at his hands, and then walked out, smiling wistfully to himself. At least Caroline was happy.

Guy's heart was beating fifty times to the dozen. He felt so nervous, and he was dreading what was going to happen when the song ended. He didn't want it to end – he just wanted to stay here for a long time, and not have to face the complicatedness of everything, and whether things would ever work between them. He had to tell her, to see what she truly thought of him.

A pause. "Caroline?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm?" Said Caroline, raising her head off his shoulder, so that she was looking at him. She bashed his nose slightly as she did this, and looked embarrassed.

"Would you kill me if I was to tell you something?"

"Depends what it is."

"I think I love you," said Guy in a flurry, so that the words didn't come out entirely coherently, but Caroline had understood what he had said. She looked down at the floor, confused, and then stepped away from him, walking off the dancefloor, and towards the toilets.

Guy dropped his arms and swiftly walked out of the door. He shouldn't have said that. He hadn't meant to say it that abruptly – he had had a whole build-up planned in his mind and everything. He knew he would have to face her sometime, but he headed home. That wasn't entirely the way he had thought she would react, let alone how he hoped she would react. He hoped she might have said that she loved him too, and then they could leave together and spend the rest of the weekend together, _showing_ each other how much they loved one another. Was he really that bad that Caroline was repulsed by him? Or did she just think of him as a friend? Or did she still like Mac too much?

* * *

Caroline sat in a toilet cubicle, her head in her hands, staring at the door. She didn't know why she had walked off – she just couldn't face answering or explaining or telling or talking to Guy right that moment. Her mind flashed back to the night before, when he had cuddled her to sleep, and couldn't help smiling.

She had thought that Guy was only being particularly sweet the last few…well… months, because he wanted to sleep with her. She thought of all the stuff he had done for her, and how she had been blind enough to just scold him whenever he was particularly romantic. He could have slept with her last night, but he didn't. Caroline was so confused. She had such a well of emotion inside of her, and was afraid to get in touch with it in case she burst.

For some reason, over the last day or so, Guy had completely filled her head, and she couldn't think of anything else. Was that so wrong? Guy didn't seem to be the selfish bastard that everyone else made him out to be. Or was it just Caroline that Guy reserved his best behaviour for? This thought made her smile, and she felt slightly proud to have all of that attention off him.

She thought back to what he had said. She stood up, wiped her eyes, and left. She headed home, knowing that Guy would have left.


	9. The Letter

Caroline got home. The place seemed slightly more empty than usual – everything seemed to have moved. There was a litter of paper everywhere over the sitting room. She called Guy's name, one, two times. She bent down to pick up a piece of paper and raised her hand to her mouth as she read it. She picked up the next, and the next, reading on each slight variations on the first one that she had read. She held them all in her hands, and began looking about her frantically, noticing the emptiness was the lack of Guy and his belongings. He had gone. She spotted a letter, addressed to her, propped up on the table. She walked hurriedly over to it, dropping the pieces of paper as she went. She picked up the note, and then sat down, holding it in her hands for a moment. She paused, turned it round, stroking it with her thumbs for a second, and then opened it. She turned it round, and read it.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I know, I've screwed up. I've tried writing this thing a hundred times, but it never says what I want it to. I'm just going to say it all._

_I'm sorry that I said that thing to you. I shouldn't have had. I don't want to mess things up for you. I don't want to complicate things. I think I can understand what is going on. If you love Mac, then that is great. More than great. I'm really happy for you. And I genuinely mean it. Just give me your address when you marry him and have kids, so I can send some hair dye!_

_What I mean to say is that although I am really happy for you, I don't want to be there to interfere any more. I don't want to mess things up for you. It's partly because I can't watch it, because I might do something I regret, but I'm really happy for you (this must sound so sarcastic)._

_I think I understand what Mac was going on about when he was trying to make things work for Mackensie's sake. We should appreciate those near to us while we still have the time. I've decided to take a leaf out of his book, and I am currently sitting on a train, as you are reading this. I'm going to find my father. I will send you a letter when I get there._

_I really do love you though._

_Guy_

_X_


	10. The Train Chase

Caroline was frantically thinking. She went upstairs, and looked at the computer screen. Guy had left in a hurry, so he might have… Caroline smiled a little at her own success as she saw train times pictured on the monitor. Guy had no idea how to use the train system though…

She felt a tiny flicker of hope as she saw the earliest train leaving was the slow train. It would stop at every stop between here and London. The next train, leaving in five minutes, was the fast one. It would get there two minutes before Guy's.

Caroline wasn't thinking. She tore out of the house and wrenched open her car door, driving as fast as she could (but within the speed limit) towards the station. The train left in one minute. She had no time to get a ticket, so she found the train and ran on.

* * *

Guy looked out of the window, wondering whether he had made a mistake. He knew in his heart that what he wanted above all was for Caroline to be happy, and if that meant him going away, then so be it. He thought of the letter he had sent, and wondered whether she had read it yet, and what she was doing. She was probably at Mac's apartment. He wasn't a bad bloke, really. He just hope that Mac took better care of Caroline than he had managed previously.

* * *

Caroline didn't have time to think. Her only thoughts were of urgency, and whether she would make it in time. It was one stop until Marylebone.

* * *

The train pulled into the station, and all of the passengers exited. Guy got outof the train, and walked off to ask someone when the next train to Bern was. After discovering that it left from platform 2, there was suddenly a slight disturbance to his left, and he turned around. He nearly fell backwards as Caroline flung her arms around him. He couldn't believe it. He choked slightly, as Caroline was clinging to him so that her shoulder was in his neck. She realised, and moved her arms slightly. He was so happy he thought he might burst, and he laughed slightly. He felt Caroline's smile against his cheek. She pulled away slightly to face him, and then leant forwards again, to whisper something to him.

"I think I might love you too, Guy." She moved away again this time. She looked fleetingly at his lips, and then gazed into his eyes. She could see him smiling uncontrollably. She breathed a laugh, and then leant into him. Guy met her halfway, kissing her passionately. He moved his arms from where he had been hugging her, so that one slid down her back, pulling her closer into him, and the other one, so that his fingers ran slowly through her hair.

Caroline shivered slightly, even in Guy's embrace, as a chill wind whipped through the platform. Guy, not breaking away, moved his hands to grab the sides of his coat, pulling it around her, wrapping Caroline's slender form in it, hugging her into him. She smiled as she kissed him, knowing innately that she had made the right choice.

After what was closer to a lifetime, but felt too short a time, they broke apart. They were still holding each other; Caroline still wrapped in Guy's coat. Caroline looked a little lost for what to say, so it was Guy that broke the silence.

"Fancy a holiday to Switzerland?"

Caroline smiled, Guy took her hand, and led her to the train, and into the distance.


End file.
